Heart of a Dancer
by Taiki Kou
Summary: Anzu and Yami are Close& A certain CEO Seto wants to take every thing that Yami has away from him including ANZU! Now the King of Games Must Duel Or die!parings AnzuYami and AnzuSeto
1. Default Chapter

**Heart of a Dancer**

Konnichwa mina san welcome to my second Yu-gi- OH fan fic  
Unfortunately my first one disappeared some how some way  
I really don't know but I'm almost finished with it and I'll be posting it up again soon  
My story is About Anzu's Dream and her Love life as well as work life  
Parings- **Anzu/Yami and Anzu/ Seto**  
Rating- R  
Warnings- My fan fic dose hold some spoilers as well as some bad language and lemon  
That is why I rated it "_**R**_" to begin with if you don't like don't read****

Japanese words that you will often see  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato- thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Kojo- princess****

Japanese names and English names  
Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Sugoroku Mutou Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami no Yugi- Pharaoh****

Prolog   
( Seto's View )   
It had been a whole year since his duel with the Would be Yami no Yugi, or as he heard others call him Pharaoh,  
He had watched the entire event over again determined to win back the title the king of games.  
He watched the TV surfing through the channels till he stopped suddenly and shifted uncomfortable  
was a dance program and one dancer looked too familiar but he shook his head  
'_no Mazaki has short brown hair not long _.'  
he thought to him self as he continued to watch that one dancer she was seductive, graceful and the body of a woman  
"no defiantly not Mazaki"  
she sneered and was about to change the channel when a figure in the crowed caught his attention   
there was no mistaking this person it was Him the Pharaoh and he to was watching that same dancer with  
a look of lust and desire. The Dance ended and he saw the tall brunette that looked like  
Anzu go to Yami hug and kiss him Her score came up a perfect score  
And her name popped on the screen  
"No WAY!"  
Kaiba stared it was her it was Anzu she smirked  
"She's some what good but I doubt that she old enough to be in that type of competition."  
He picked up the phone to call the judges but the stopped  
"Since when dose she have long brown hair?"  
An evil grin came to his face this could work out to his advantage.  
And he turned off the set but how , how could he black mail her into getting what he wanted  
It would half to take some serious paining right now more then any thing he wanted to challenge  
the King of Games to another duel Yami no Yugi refused to duel him again always mumbling  
about a final duel that Would change "There" life's forever Seto thought for a moment  
every time he went to challenge the Would be Pharaoh Mazaki was always with him he  
had looked at her with a sincerest that only a lover would give to another. And she would always blush.  
Her blue Eyes would always sparkle just before turning cold to look at him His Body Tenses  
"why the hell am I thinking about her?"  
He rubbed his head in frustration and sighed and then grinned  
"she is the key"  
He picked up the phone again and dialed**  
---------------------------------  
(Yami's View)  
**Then she danced As an Goddess among women her long beautiful hair moved with her ever so slightly  
She was dancing her heart out for this was her dream and if she won she would be  
going of to bigger and brighter thing  
'_Pharaoh_'  
/Yes?  
'_why are you sad_?'  
Yami was shocked for a moment a look of lust and desire upon his face and he sighed  
/Well aibou if she wins she will live us…leave me  
The thought sadden him as her danced ended and she came to him and hugged  
him and kissed him on the lips  
"Yami? How did I do?"  
Her voices was out of breath and her cheeks red from dancing  
"You were Beautiful as always my kojo."  
He said as he took her hand and places a kiss on it she smiled tenderly  
And turned towards the score board that showed her score  
"YAMI I DID IT I WON!"  
And she did a perfect score and she hugged him again  
Yami sighed  
/Now my aibou… it is almost time  
'_time for what?_'  
His younger self asked  
Yami smiled when Anzu looked at him  
"You'll see My aibou and kojo."  
Anzu looked at him confused as he took her hand  
"Come with me"  
He said softly and she nodded and the left the competition building****

( Anzu's View)  
I had asked him a long time ago if he would watch me dance it wasn't the first time  
I had danced for him, my Prince, My Yami. I knew this time it would be different If I on  
I'd be going to America to dance of course it wouldn't be my first time there either.  
I knew he was watching I could fell his eyes on me filled with lust and desire if only he knew what  
My heart was saying to him now. That's why I asked him here I could show him in my dance and  
I could share my secret with him. No one knew I grew out my hair and that I was wearing a  
shot wig to keep with my school girl ways if the guys found out at school I'd be a sex symbol to  
them all they would be all over me in no time and all I wanted was Yami. After my Dance I had went up to him  
"Yami? How did I do?"  
My voices was out of breath and my cheeks red from the dancing and I heard him say ever so softly  
"You were Beautiful as always my kojo."  
he took my hand and places a kiss on it my heart beating wildly and butterfly filled my stomach all  
I could do was smile And turned towards the score board that showed my score  
"YAMI I DID IT I WON!"  
I Had hugged him again  
I was so happy my dream had come true I was going to dance in America but I would be leaving Yami  
And I looked at him as he smiled at me  
"You'll see My aibou and kojo."  
I looked at him confused  
"_what dose he mean I'll see.?_"  
"Come with me"  
He said softly   
And took my hand I nodded with him if only he knew I'd follow him were ever he took me  
even if it was to the shadow realm****

To be continued  
AHAaha I'm not one to leave cliff hanged but it's so easy to do when your doing fan fic's  
Okay in the Japanese's cartoon they show pictures of the next episodes (aka) Spoilers)  
here's mine**  
**On the next chapter of Heart of a dancer  
Yami takes Anzu to a park were he tells her about the final duel  
and tells his Aibou that they will half to duel for her!  
A certain group of guys captures Anzu and Yami  
now there are no were to be found and Yami's Puzzle is gone!!****

Chapter 1 A time to duel


	2. A Time to Duel

Heart of a Dancer

Yeah two reviews….yuck I hate flames if you guys no like These Parings  
Please leave no flames thank you. Any who thank you for reading thus far  
In my fan fic I've decided to make Yami a bit taller then Anzu. now on to my story  
Parings- Anzu/Yami and Anzu/ Seto  
Rating- R  
Warnings- My fan fic dose hold some spoilers as well as some bad language and lemon  
That is why I rated it "R" to begin with if you don't like don't read

Japanese words that you will often see  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato- thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
Japanese names and English names  
Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Sugoroku Mutou Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami no Yugi- Pharaoh-Yami

( **_Previously on Heart of a dancer_** )   
Seto Kaiba Is Up to no good now that he holds a dark secret, Anzu Has won a competition that she might not have been able to enter, and Yami is going to tell her about the final duel  
_**Chapter 1 A time to duel**_  
As Yami Held her hand and looked in down into her blue eyes as they sparkled with love and devotion  
He froze for an instant and sighed  
/_how can I tell her Aibou?_  
'_tell her what I don't understand pharaoh?_'  
Still looking in to her eyes he smiled and like a voice of reason her voice cut through his thought  
"Yami what's the matter?"  
He shook his head and sighed again  
"My Kojo there is something I need to tell you .…you and Yugi."  
A look of confusion cover her face he smiled and kissed her lips gently  
"your so beautiful with long hair my kojo."  
He rain his fingers through his hair and she blushed and quaked at his touch butterflies swimming in her stomach and a Tear came rolling down her cheek  
"that's not what you were going to tell my kotaishi."  
Still looking into her eyes he shook his head  
"Iie…demo… it's not the time nor the place we have company."  
A surprised look came across her face as she turned to see who there company was  
The surprised look soon turned to one of anger and Yami Protectively  
rapid his arms around her form behind  
"Kaiba…what are you doing here?"  
Yami's Once calm voice turned to one of anger as well Crimsons eyes met Dark blue  
And that smirk crossed his face that smirked made Anzu shiver and Yami took off his coat  
And gave it to her with a caring smile and steeped in front of her  
"Yugi…or shall I call you Pharaoh as your  
So called friends call you I have come to challenge you to a duel."  
Yami's eyes turned cold as he looked back to Seto  
"I can't Duel you Kaiba for my Final Duel will be with  
Only on person and the most valuable prize at stake."  
Seto Laughed evilly  
"And what's the prize Pharaoh…Mazaki.?"  
Anzu's eye went wide as a pink blush went on her cheeks  
And Yami's eyes harden  
"Leave her out of this Kaiba."  
Seto Laughed and snapped his fingers  
"I knew she was the Key."  
Anzu and Yami gave Seto a confused angry look before two  
unknown men came out of the shadows  
And Grabbed Anzu and she screamed  
Yami turned to see what was going on  
"YAMI…WATCH OUT!?"  
Her eyes widen as she saw Seto Kaiba Punch Yami  
She screamed and struggled to get free but the two strange men were strong  
"YAMI…YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"  
But Yami fell no Yugi fell Anzu eyes filled with tears she had noticed the change  
"no"  
she whimpered and Seto Kicked The Little Yugi unconscious before putting  
a note in Yugi's jacket pocket to more Men appeared and hosted Yugi on there shoulders  
"were to Mr. Kaiba?"  
"the location I was telling you about now go."  
Dark blue yes Met Tear filled blue eyes  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KAIBA!!?"  
Her voice breaking with emotion the two men holding her finally let her go as she collapsed to the ground  
Her long hair falling around her face he looked down at her  
"your mine now Mazaki."  
He held out the Millennium puzzle Anzu Looked up at him and here tear felt eyes widen  
And she stood up and grabbed the Puzzle away from him  
"this.."  
she said holding up the Puzzle and in a voice she hardly recognized as her own  
"is not yours Kaiba, and neither am I."   
she held the puzzle close to her heart and closed her eyes as a few more tears fell down her porcelain  
Skin  
"This Puzzle can only be warn by Yami no Yugi the Pharaoh aka YAMI and can only be won in a duel and worn after such."  
"So …" he said with a cold voice  
"I have to duel him for the stuff he holds dear Mazaki dose that include you?"  
Her voice was filled with an unspoken power  
"He will never duel you again Kaiba."  
She held the puzzle tight and backed away from as she saw with each expression he was about to do something to her He snapped his finger as a cloth covered her faces she struggled a bit  
As she breath in the drug  
"chloroform"  
She said before passing out entirely still holding on tight to the puzzle  
Kaiba looks down at her and try to take the puzzle away from her but is shocked  
When her body starts glowing gold and he can't pry it away from her he smirked evil  
This indeed would work out to his advantage  
"take her to the mansion I'll think what to do with her there."  
(**_Yugi's point of view_**)  
"_I saw it even be for the Pharaoh or Anzu saw it and warned him that punch that was meant for him I took  
I would do it again for my friend Kaiba was a Ass Whole to do that Ouch I hurt all over did he kick me when I was down He can't even duel me honorably or us isn't that right Pharaoh_."  
He searched his mind again for his Friend  
"_Yami are you alright you weren't hurt were you I mean I know I shouldn't have  
changed places with you so quickly but If I know Kaiba your goanna need all your  
strength to save Anzu…Pharaoh are you here?_" Yugi noticed the weight form his neck was gone  
"_My Puzzle is GONE!! And with it the Pharaoh...Kaiba what have you done?_"  
Yugi felt his body being moved  
"_were ever they take me I'll find you Pharaoh you and Anzu _." he sighed  
"_Or I know you'll find me_."  
(**_Yami's pint of view_**)  
" _Aibou you saved me but why.. I would have stood more of a chance using my powers to stop Kaiba  
Form this mad ness how much you and my kojo have suffered because of me and now this I am trapped again in my puzzle away form you powerless to help you or my love I fell his cold hands holding on to the puzzle now if only I were free of this labyrinth but that is yet to come _."  
Sighing he walk's in his room  
"_My eternal chamber's is were this mad ness of the shadows will end I feel warmth again  
Aibou am I with you again…no My Kojo ANZU! Hold tight my love I am coming to help you don't let the puzzle go I will send you some of my strength._"  
Anzu's voice was filled with an unspoken power  
"He will never duel you again Kaiba."  
She held the puzzle tight and backed away from as she saw with each  
expression he was about to do something to her He snapped his finger as a  
cloth covered her faces she struggled a bit As she breath in the drug  
"_Anzu my love don't let go of the puzzle we are connected it's chloroform they are drugging you with  
I will be with you and keep you safe my Kojo_."  
"chloroform"  
She said before passing out entirely still holding on tight to the puzzle  
/_Yami…is that you? Are you really here with me?_/  
Ye voice questioned her self in her mind And in the dark chamber of the Puzzle  
Anzu appeared be for him  
"_Yes My love I am with you_."  
She gasped and cried out his name  
"_YAMI_!"

**To be continued**  
AHAaha I'm not one to leave cliff hanged but it's so easy to do when your doing fan fic's  
Okay in the Japanese's cartoon they show pictures of the next episodes (aka) Spoilers)  
here's mine  
**_On the next chapter of Heart of a dancer_**  
Yugi is Taken far away Anzu is at the Kaiba mansion  
And has The Millennium Puzzle with her. In her unconscious  
state Anzu learns about the final duel  
Wile in the soul room with Yami other event's begin to Un fold  
As Anzu awaken Seto plains on using her to his advantage

**_Chapter 2 On Spirit plain_**


	3. On a Spirt plain

**Heart of a Dancer**

Yeah two reviews….yuck I hate flames if you guys no like These Parings  
Please leave no flames thank you. Any who thank you for reading thus far  
In my fan fic I've decided to make Yami a bit taller then Anzu. now on to my story  
Parings- Anzu/Yami and Anzu/ Seto  
Rating- R  
Warnings- this chapter holds a BIG spoiler as well as some bad language and lemon  
That is why I rated it "R" to begin with if you don't like don't read

**Japanese words that you will often see**  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato- thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
**Japanese names and English names**  
Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Sugoroku Mutou Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami no Yugi- Pharaoh-Yami

( _**Previously on Heart of a dancer**_ )   
( _**Anzu's point of view**_)  
As I stood there with my Princes His Arms wrapped around me as Kaiba  
"Kaiba…what are you doing here?"  
Yami's Once calm voice turned to one of anger as well Crimsons eyes met Dark blue  
And that smirk crossed his face that smirked made Anzu shiver and Yami took off his coat  
And gave it to me with a caring smile and steeped in front of me as trying to keep me out of the endless battle  
him and Seto Kaiba were for ever in  
"Yugi…or shall I call you Pharaoh as your So called friends call you I have come to challenge you to a duel."  
I knew Kaiba was up to know good the sound of his voices was too rich as he spoke those words then Yami's  
voice broke my train of thought  
"I can't Duel you Kaiba for my Final Duel will be with Only on person and the most valuable prize at stake."  
Seto Laughed evilly I shivered again I knew then he was up to no good no good at all  
"And what's the prize Pharaoh…Mazaki.?"  
"Leave her out of this Kaiba.!!"  
I felt my eyes widen and I heard set's cold laughter and snapped his fingers  
"I knew she was the Key."  
I looked confused for a moment then I felt two strange hands on me and I saw some one coming up form be hind   
Yami I had to warn him  
"YAMI…WATCH OUT!?"  
I saw him turns towards me and I saw a change in him as Seto came in to punch Him  
I was struggling with all my strength to get free  
"YAMI…YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"  
But it wasn't Yami I knew it wasn't it was his younger self Yugi I wanted to cry  
"no"  
I saw Seto Kicked The Little Yugi unconscious before putting  
a note in Yugi's jacket pocket to more Men appeared and hosted Yugi on there shoulders  
"were to Mr. Kaiba?"  
"the location I was telling you about now go."  
Dark blue yes Met my Tear filled blue eyes  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KAIBA!!?"  
I was shaking and crying my voice filled with emotion the two men holding me finally let me go as I fell to the  
ground I felt so help less I felt my long hair fall around me  
I felt his cold eyes on my and I shivered  
"your mine now Mazaki."  
I looked up to him as he said this I saw the Puzzle I stood up and grabbed it away from him with unknown strength   
"this.."  
I said holding up the Puzzle and in a voice I could hardly call my own  
"is not yours Kaiba, and neither am I."   
I held the puzzle close to my heart praying for my prince and closed my eyes as a few more tears fell down my  
face and I spoke with an unknown passion  
"This Puzzle can only be warn by Yami no Yugi the Pharaoh aka  
YAMI and can only be won in a duel and worn after such."  
"So …" he said with a cold voice  
"I have to duel him for the stuff he holds dear ,Mazaki dose that include you?"  
I heard an Voice I knew too well  
"_ANZU! Hold tight my love I am coming to help you don't let the puzzle go  
I will send you some of my strength_."  
I opened my eyes and stared him down as a that voice filled me again with an unspoken power  
"He will never duel you again Kaiba."  
I held the puzzle tight and backed away from him as I saw with each expression he was about to do something  
to her He snapped his finger as a cloth covered her faces she struggled a bit  
As I had no choice but to breath in the drug I heard a strong voices  
"Yami?"  
and I felt warmth cover my body before I fell  
"_Anzu my love don't let go of the puzzle we are connected it's chloroform they are drugging you with  
I will be with you and keep you safe my Kojo_."  
I remember staying something once more to Kaiba before passing out  
"chloroform"  
I was still holding on tight to the puzzle as dark ness over took me and a saw a small golden light and I appeared in a Chamber  
/_Yami…is that you? Are you really here with me?_/  
Ye voice questioned her self in her mind And in the dark chamber of the Puzzle  
Anzu appeared be for him  
"Yes My love I am with you."  
I gasped and cried out his name  
"YAMI!"  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 On Spirit plain**_  
Anzu Ran up to him and embraced him  
" Oh Yami I thought I lost you."  
She cried and he gently wrapped his arms around her.  
"it's okay now my kojo I'm here with you and now that we are connected  
Kaiba can't touch you."  
She sniffled and nodded silence surrounded them as Anzu cried onto Yami's shoulders  
She hated felling so weak and vulnerable to any one but right now she need her Kotaishi to protect her  
She looked up in to his crimson eyes and he smiled knowing and kissed her gently giving her the strength  
she was searching for after the separated she looked around the room  
"Yami…were are we?"  
She asked while wiping tears away from her face  
"We are in in my soul Chamber…this is were I'm held until Yugi call for my Aid  
It's My eternal chamber's is were this mad ness of the shadows will end ."  
"your Chambers my love I fell as if I am.."  
Yami cut in  
"yes you are the first one I've allowed in here not Even Yugi has been in here  
For the time that Yugi set foot in here the final duel must begin."  
His eyes sadden and Anzu looked at him  
"what are you not telling me Yami?"  
(**_warning spoiler alert if you don't want the series ruined for you stop reading now you have been warned_** )  
Yami sighed it was time and he knew it he sat down apron his throne  
"Anzu…My kojo…This final Duel will be between me and Yugi and like every duel something of value must be put up  
..that some thing of value is.."  
Anzu cut in  
"Is it me…Yami am I the one you two half to duel over?"  
Yami shook his head  
"YAMI PLEASE I MUST KNOW !"  
Anzu cried  
"Oh my innocent Kojo…I only wish it were you"  
Anzu blushed a bit  
"No it's not it's the body we both host…The winner of the final duel will forever inhabit the body of  
Yugi's The Loser of the duel must go on to the afterlife."  
Anzu stared at him she read him loud and clear he intended to lose that duel with his aibou  
And go into the after life.  
"YOU CAN'T!…YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME YAMI!!!"  
And with that she awoke form the chloroform and pulled her out of the Puzzle  
Tears ran down her face as she scanned the room to see Kaiba sitting across the room  
"Were is Yugi?"  
The voice wasn't her s but that of Yami's in her ,her body felt hot to have him inside of her  
"Don't you know Pharaoh?...that's brave of you to inhabit your lover to save your self."  
Anzu's eyes narrowed  
"he didn't inhabit me Kaiba I took him in with my love I allowed him to enter me."  
This was her voice she felt a slight kiss form Yami a Gold light surrounded her  
And she read Kaiba like a book  
"Egypt he's in Egypt!!!  
Yami's Sprit embraced her as Kaiba came and forced her on the bed  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"  
he asked coldly and he eyed her lips  
And he covered her mouth with the cloth that held the  
chloroform in itAnzu smiled before letting the darkness and drug over take her again as she found her self  
In the eternal chamber once more  
"My kotaishi I await you here ."  
And Yami came out of the shadows be hind her and embraced her and kissed her neck  
"you still want me my kojo?"  
"Hai"  
He turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips  
"My Kojo we are connected and if I can't have you in physical form  
I want you in a sprit form so that we can be soul mates." heat surrounded her as he carried her to his chamber bed  
"Yami."  
She whispered tenderly  
(some were in Egypt)  
Yugi looked around and cried out his  
"YAMI!" hopping beyond hope that some one any one would here him he heard a small chuckle  
And turned around to face….****

To be continued  
AHAaha I'm not one to leave cliff hanged but it's so easy to do when your doing fan fic's  
Okay in the Japanese's cartoon they show pictures of the next episodes (aka) Spoilers)  
here's mine**  
On the next chapter of Heart of a dancer  
**While Anzu and Yami are in the eternal chamber()  
Yugi is in Egypt at the Pharaoh's tome  
Seto try's again to get the Puzzle from Anzu she said she'll only give it to him  
If he wins a duel from Yugi & not Yami.  
**  
Chapter 3 Some were in Egypt**

  



	4. Some were in Egypt

Heart of a Dancer

Yeah two reviews….yuck I hate flames if you guys no like These Parings  
Please leave no flames thank you. Any who thank you for reading thus far  
In my fan fic I've decided to make Yami a bit taller then Anzu. now on to my story  
Parings- Anzu/Yami and Anzu/ Seto  
Rating- R  
Warnings- this chapter holds a BIG spoiler as well as some bad language and lemon  
That is why I rated it "R" to begin with if you don't like don't read

Japanese words that you will often see  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato- thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
Japanese names and English names  
Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Sugoroku Mutou Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami no Yugi- Pharaoh- Atemu  
Shadi  
Isuzu-Isis  
Marilk-Marik

Chapter 3 Some were in Egypt 

Yugi looked around and cried out his  
"YAMI!" hopping beyond hope that some one any one would here him he heard a small chuckle  
And turned around to face a figure in a turban  
"Shadi?"  
He questioned sheepishly  
"chosen one you come her with out your counter part what has happened?"  
Yugi looked to the ground  
And with one word in a voice that didn't sound like his own  
"Kaiba."  
Shadi sighed knowing all to well what had transpired and what was happening now  
Anzu A pure light was welcoming Darkness into her  
not only darkness but she was welcoming the King of games The Pharaoh  
"Come with me little Pharaoh for there is much we need to be ready for."  
Yugi looked at Shadi puzzled by his words  
"Little Pharaoh?"  
Shadi smirked  
"all will be clear to you soon ."  
And Shadi lead the way to the valley of the kings  
they had walked for hours it seamed like but Yugi pressed on behind Shadi and soon they were there  
Upon entering into the valley darkness too over the valley  
Yugi looked up at the solar eclipse that was now taking place  
Shadi looked up and smiled a bit  
"the Pharaoh of the past has found light and light has found darkness."  
Yugi can think of one person that has light  
"Anzu Has found The Pharaoh?"  
"She has…she also has found his name."  
Yugi looked confused  
"Little Pharaoh when the Spirit Pharaoh finds the light and his name the final duel must take place."  
Yugi nodded  
"And I will duel him."  
He said in a whisper as the entered into the eternal resting chambers of pharaoh's that have forever been sleeping  
"This Places Little Pharaoh is Were we will wait till your duel and here is were you must prepare your deck…For the Sprit Pharaoh can not see the deck of who is dueling him  
( In the Puzzle back at Kaibas)  
Anzu's Nude body laid intertwined with Yami's under a white sheet her blue eyes' searched his purple one's  
"I know who you are."  
She whispered sweetly as she fingered his hair  
:He gave a cocky smile  
"Your sprit lover my kojo."  
He brushed back a strain of her hair and the grabbed her hand to place a gentle kiss on it  
She blushed a bit a leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips  
"Yes…you will forever be apart of me. But Be sides that my Kotaishi you are a Pharaoh  
And your name is Atemu."  
he pulled away from her and looked in to her blue eyes the sounds of glass filled the air and Anzu felt her self being pulled back to the real world  
"Atemu….Wait for me."  
Anzu Eyes opened up to see Seto throw another glass of whine at the wall  
She sat up her long hair falling gently over her shoulders in her hands still holding on tightly the puzzle she gave a cocky laugh and in a voice un like her own she mocked him  
"awe is the CEO Mad."  
His cold blue eyes met hers  
So she finally was awake he watched her closely drugging some  
one twice had to be a bad thing he saw a slight look of pleasure  
cross her delicate face he seen he breath seeped up and a hard a

moan come from her mouth it drove him mad that un some magical world that he didn't believe in she belonged to the Pharaoh he tried again to get the Puzzle away from her to brake the connection she had with him but couldn't Anzu was holding on for dear life as if the Puzzle was her life lineHer blue eyes filled with a satisfied passion he gave a cocky smile and  
He stormed towards her and Pressed his lips on her he knew then how to get the puzzle and it worked  
She had let go of the puzzle to push him away  
but as her hands lay on his chest his hear races he finally got the prized puzzle of Yugi Moto and not only that he was kissing thePharaoh's lover she was pushing him hard but he wanted more  
he wanted her finally with an un known strength she pushed him off of her and realized what he did  
She touched her swollen lips and cried  
"KAIBIA YOU HAD NO RIGHT  
His kiss had effected hr like Atemu's and her heart was racing with a new thirst for desire  
And then it hit her Seto Had the PUZZLE  
"KAIBA GIVE IT BACK!"  
Her voices filled with the passion he lusted for  
And he laughed  
"No…I got what I need you can take you pitiful self and leave."  
Anzu's eyes harden she tossed back her hair and got up form the be se was on  
"No I won't leave until I get the Puzzle Back."  
She looked at the puzzle and almost cried she could hear Atemu calling out to her telling her no  
"SETO KAIBIA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DULE!"

To be continued  
Okay no Lemon but some nudity……   
any who sorry for not updating so long this fan fic is almost complete Just two more chapters  
On the next chapter of Heart of a dancer  
Seto gets the Puzzle from Anzu she challenges Seto to a duel  
He aggress as long as she agrees that if he wins she'll be his

Chapter 4 A Torn Love


	5. A torn Love

**Heart of a Dancer**

Oh Gomen Mina I've been out of town I when to Japan and after reading all of your reviews I'm back and with some new Ideas on how to end this fic only one more chapter this one will be a bit long so enjoy  
**Parings**- Anzu/Yami and Anzu/ Seto  
**Rating- R**  
**Warnings**- this chapter holds a spoiler as well as some bad language and lemon  
That is why I rated it "**R**" to begin with if you don't like don't read

**Japanese words that you will often see**  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato- thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
**Japanese names and English names**  
Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Sugoroku Mutou Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami no Yugi- Pharaoh- Atemu  
Shadi  
Isuzu-Isis  
Marilk-Marik

**Chapter 4 A Torn love**  
( **last time**)

He stormed towards her and Pressed his lips on her he knew then how to get the puzzle and it worked  
She had let go of the puzzle to push him away but as her hands lay on his chest his heart raced he finally got the prized puzzle of Yugi Moto and not only that he was kissing the Pharaoh's lover she was pushing him hard but he wanted more he wanted her. finally with an un known strength she pushed him off of her and realized what he did  
She touched her swollen lips and cried  
"KAIBIA YOU HAD NO RIGHT  
His kiss had effected her like Atemu's and her heart was racing with a new thirst for desire  
And then it hit her Seto Had the PUZZLE  
"KAIBA GIVE IT BACK!"  
Her voices filled with the passion he lusted for  
And he laughed  
"No…I got what I need you can take you pitiful self and leave."  
Anzu's eyes harden she tossed back her hair and got up form the bed she was on  
"No I won't leave until I get the Puzzle Back."  
She looked at the puzzle and almost cried she could hear Atemu calling out to her telling her no  
"SETO KAIBA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"  
In her mind she heard him before he could say it her princes   
'Anzu…what have you done.'  
'I'm saving you as you did me so many times…Atemu please wait for me.'  
Kaiba Laughed  
"Why would I want to duel you ..your nothing but a cheerleader."  
At this Anzu Laughed causing his cocky face to go strait and his blue eyes turn to eyes and Anzu's soft blue one's meet him with fire and determination  
"If your so sure about that Kaiba then duel me. What do you have to fear from a cheerleader."  
:**end flash back**:  
Anzu's whole body was shaking never in all her life had she dueled with her heart on line but now it was over the plane jerked a bit she tossed her now short brown hair towards Kaiba and then returned her eyes to Yugi's Puzzle in witch Kaiba had clasped in his hands Anzu closed her eyes s was dressed all in black she had lost she till remembered how Kaiba humiliated her she remembered what the stakes were for the duel but to her it was worth it  
: **flash Back**:   
Anzu's cards shuffled in her hands  
"Come on Kaiba are you afraid that a cheerleader will beat you."  
She heard him in her head pleading her to stop the duel before it started  
'ANZU…MY LOVE PLEASE YOU CAN"T BEAT HIM!.'  
"watch me."  
She said with a bit of darkness in her Atemu did not know that she had darkness in her… and then he since it was his darkness. The same darkness for power that had caused him to lose Yugi in that one due; But he was trapped His Lover was about to pay the price  
"FINE MAZIKI! I'll duel you on one Condition"  
"Name it." she said in a mocking voice  
"If I win you will belong to me."  
Anzu laughed at this  
"And if I win?"  
Seto eyes grew cold and then a smirked played on his lips  
"If you some how manage to Win….I'll give you Kaiba Corp."  
Anzu's face harden  
"now that's not fair Kaiba…. If I win "  
She thought back to Dullest kingdom  
"You Have to dress and act like a don…But If you Win I'll be yours Under one condition."  
Silence filled the air Seto thinking about her terms…here he was offing her all the money he had and his beloved company and she wanted him to dress as a DOG he smirked at her new found courage before replying  
"and that would be."  
"You have to give Yugi his Puzzle back."  
Atemu's Heart froze in the Puzzle she was going to lose for Him so he could go to the after life  
"NO ANZU!"  
But he knew he couldn't reach her with out her touching the puzzle he felt Kaibas hands on the item and cursed him when Kaiba said those fatal words  
"agreed"  
:end flash back:  
And now here she sat she looked out the window to the horizon and smirked when she thought back to the aftermath of the duel  
:**flash back**:

Anzu looked at the field as Kaibas Blue eyes was someone she knew she couldn't defeat him a tear ran down her face she looked at her cards in her hand  
Ancient Elf, Dark Magician Girl, Breath of Life, De-Spell  
and Graceful Charity weren't enough to defeat him her life pints already down to 800 and Kaibas still at 4000 she knew the moment she stepped into the duel that he would win he knew it too so why  
'_ my kojo...he wants you he desires you_.'  
Atemu's voices was in here head her blue eyes filled with tears  
'_I know my love…I know…demo…..forgive me_."  
She shut her eyes and places her hand on top of the disk ending her duel with Kaiba  
A smirk played on his lips  
"Now you belong to me."  
Tears still falling  
"Hai…demo…allow me this last night of freedom.:  
:we had a deal Mazaki….you are mine. But before we venture to Egypt my dear  
Come here."  
She stood up strait and wiped the tears away from her eyes  
' _He'll never see me cry…I swear I won't cry_."  
She tossed her long hair and stood toe to toe with Seto as he grabbed her roughly and pressed a hot kiss on her mouth  
'Ra his kiss so full of passion…NO..I can't be enjoying this…but I am WHY?"  
She pushed him away and her soft blue eyes meet with Cold blue eyes  
Her face red with a blush her lips swollen form his kiss her eyes wide as his voice grew deeper  
"YOUR MINE AT LAST KOJO."  
And he kissed her again  
Atemu was right He lusted for her   
His Passion and Lust for her was strong He had seduced her in to his bed  
Striping of her clothing to get a better view of her Dancers body  
"no wonder the Pharaoh loved you Anzu.. Your beautiful."  
Barley able to say any thing between her short labored breaths set Captured her mouth as he took her virginity in the real realm her mind was screaming  
"_ATEMU!_"  
But the words that escaped her mouth shattered her connection to her sprit lover  
"Oh RA SETO PLEASE DON'T STOP!"  
:**end flash back**.:  
Anzu looked at Seto and she tossed her short brown hair Seto had her cut it  
So she would never again remember Atemu running his finger through it the same way Seto Had done that night he on the duel she had the hair with her tied in a braid she knew what Atemu was going to due he was going Duel Yugi and Yugi was going to Win  
Her heart sank as the Pilot came on the Speaker  
"Mr.Kaiba we have reached Egyptian Air spaces we will be landing shortly."  
Anzu Gulped and then a hand covered hers and Her blue eyes met Seto's  
"Were here."  
She gulped  
'it's time…Atemu if you can here me…welcome home."

To be continued  
AHAHA sorry it took so long but I was out of the country I finally went to JAPAN!  
And I got some great stuff I'm goanna finish my two stories and start on some more  
On the next chapter of Heart of a dancer  
They made it Ti Egypt and the final duel is being fought But who will win?  
And will the future change for Anzu now that Seto is in her life?

Chapter 5 A foggy future


	6. A foggy future

**Heart of a Dancer**

Oh Gomen Mina I've been out of town I when to Japan and after reading all of your reviews I'm back and with some new Ideas on how to end this fic only one more chapter this one will be a bit long so enjoy  
Parings- **Anzu/Yami and Anzu/ Seto**  
Rating- **R**  
Warnings- this chapter holds a spoiler as well as some bad language  
That is why I rated it "**R**" to begin with if you don't like don't read

**Japanese words that you will often see**  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato- thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
**Japanese names and English names**  
Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Sugoroku Mutou Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami no Yugi- Pharaoh- Atemu  
Shadi  
Aishizu -Isis Ishtar  
Marilk-Marik Ishtar  
Rishid

_**Chapter 4 foggy future**_  
( **last time**)  
Anzu looked at Seto and she tossed her short brown hair Seto had her cut it  
So she would never again remember Atemu running his finger through it the same way Seto Had done that night he on the duel she had the hair with her tied in a braid she knew what Atemu was going to due he was going Duel Yugi and Yugi was going to Win  
Her heart sank as the Pilot came on the Speaker  
"Mr.Kaiba we have reached Egyptian Air spaces we will be landing shortly."  
Anzu Gulped and then a hand covered hers and Her blue eyes met Seto's  
"Were here."  
She gulped  
'_it's time…Atemu if you can here me…welcome home._"  
Anzu Walked slowly behind Seto  
Seto had showed her a softer side in the past few days they were together  
She never really belonged to Seto he may have one the duel But the Dancer won his heart   
He'd do any thing she asked and Anzu Knew it she held the Puzzle in her hand  
"Atemu?"  
He voice was soft and called hi gently  
But he din't answer there connection was gone now her soul would be torn in half if he talked to her now and he did n't want to do that not to his Princess  
'_Gomen Anzu…I can only hope you understand_."  
The Pharaoh thought to him self he had be preparing for his duel against his aibou it was n't going to be easy  
He felt it that connection  
Anzu Saw him  
"YUGI!"  
There he stood with Aishizu and Shadi She started to run but a strong hand held he for a brief moment  
"Anzu…your still mine...I'm just doing you a favor.."  
His voice cold and his eyes filled with jealousy  
"Don't worry Seto I know…but you owe me a rematch."  
He smirked at her and released her as she ran into her friends arms  
"Oh YUGI …I was so worried"  
Anzu Cried and handed him his Puzzle  
"Anzu…you kept it safe thank you."  
And he put it on and emendate he was there beside him and Anzu saw him. And her heart aced to hold him and he saw her and his hear broke his arms wanting to Touch her  
But he gathered him self  
'Aibou…your safe are you ready?"  
(**it's been two weeks**)  
Anzu Sat there crying in her room Atemu was gone Yugi won the duel  
She could remember every pay as if it were yesterday she remembered what he said to her but it was still hard  
Anzu was released from Seto and they were now dating he was n't the argent Ass that she always believed him to be   
He knew of her heart break  
She had loved the former king of games he was after all her Spirit Lover  
(**flash back**)  
Yugi falls down on his knees and starts crying.  
Atemu walks closer to him to accept his defeat,  
"don't cry I have already been defeated, partner. Getup! You won, but why are you crying? "  
"Because I am weak. For me, you are my…."  
Yugi cries some more  
"The winner shouldn't do this. Yugi in fact you obtained such strength that has never been defeated by anybody. It is called strength of kindness. "

Suddenly, the wed jet eye on the gate starts shining.  
Isis says that the wed jet eye has already finished the condition of the ceremonial battle  
. It is now ready to return Pharaoh's spirit to the world of death.  
She tells Pharaoh to express his real name in front of the wed jet eye.  
Walking in front of the door, Atemu expresses his name.  
Then the wed jet door is opened and Atemu starts walking inside the light coming out from the gate. At this moment, Honda, Anzu and Jounouchi call Atemu  
"WAIT!"  
"please stay awhile." Honda Asked  
"I doesn't understand you Atemu…not at all. " Anzu Cried  
Her mind raced with his  
_Everybody has been together for a long time but now Atemu but you decided to leave. Although I understands that there is the place behind the light where You should return, I don't understand why Atem_u"

"Anzu it's better you don't understand …but don't forget him either" .  
Jounouchi Said w  
" Yugi! It doesn't matter whether you are It doesn't matter whether ypu are Pharaoh or Atemu because you are still Yugi, a friend forever."  
Hearing their friends' words, Atemu turns back  
"Sayonara mina"  
Then he walks into the light while his appearance transforms into Pharaoh. Behind the gate, ancient people - the priests and his friend - have been waiting for him. When Atemu goes inside and disappears, the wed jet eye closes the gate.

Anzu is trying to follow but Jounouchi stops her. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and everything is going to collapse. The stone tablet of Hades and the seven millennium items are breaking down under the ground while all people are leaving the place. There is a spirit of Shadi appearing in the ruin. All people have finally come up to the ground. Because the mission of the millennium items to return Pharaoh's spirit to the world of death has been fulfilled, the millennium items are no longer necessary. Everybody is looking up to the bright sky; everything has already been complete into the light.  
"ANZU!"  
Seto's voices was cold and harsh  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes  
"I release you."  
Her eyes still with tears turn towards her friends and return with them to Japan  
while Kaiba and Mokuba are returning to their corporation by Blue Eyes Jet.  
And Anzu and Seto go there separate ways  
(**End flash back**)  
She looked at Seto now and smiled  
"How am I Lucky Seto?"  
And Blue eyes meet dark blue eyes  
And he smiled a genuine smile  
"You have me." and he approached her and kissed her gently  
"now I'm going to be gentle …like I should have been the first time."

_To be continued_  
Okay no Lemon but some good sobs  
any who sorry for not updating so long this fan fic is almost complete Just one more chapters  
Next time on Heart of A Dancer  
………….(what you think I was going to tell you!)……(it give away my good ending)

Prologue 


	7. Prologue

**Heart of a Dancer**

Oh Gomen Mina my computer had a bad virus and I had to go find and redo every thing I've been working on…Thank you for all your replies I'm took a lot of your guys Idea and put into to this Final chapter of Hear of a dancer I hope you all like  
Parings- **Anzu/Yami and Anzu/ Seto**  
Rating- **R**  
Warnings- this chapter holds a spoiler as well as some bad language  
That is why I rated it "**R**" to begin with if you don't like don't read

**Japanese words that you will often see  
Aibou- Partner  
Baka-Idiot  
I chi- pervert  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato- thank you  
Oi- hey  
Nani- what  
Eh- huh?  
Demo- but  
Chibi- small  
Kojo- princess  
Kotaishi- prince  
Japanese names and English names  
Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner  
Katsuya Jounouchi Joey Wheeler  
Hiroto Honda Tristan Taylor  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Ryuuji Otogi Duke Delvin  
Yugi Mutou- Yugi Moto  
Shizuka Jounouchi Serenity Wheeler  
Sugoroku Mutou Grandpa or Solomon Moto  
Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) Tristan Taylor  
Seto Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami no Yugi- Pharaoh- Atemu  
Shadi  
Aishizu -Isis Ishtar  
Marilk-Marik Ishtar  
Rishid**

**My characters**

Akira -intelligence, brightness

Amaya -night rain

_**Prologue**_

Last time on Heart of a dancer

Yugi falls down on his knees and starts crying.  
Atemu walks closer to him to accept his defeat,  
"don't cry I have already been defeated, partner. Getup! You won, but why are you crying? "  
"Because I am weak. For me, you are my…."  
Yugi cries some more  
"The winner shouldn't do this. Yugi in fact you obtained such strength that has never been defeated by anybody. It is called strength of kindness. "

Suddenly, the wed jet eye on the gate starts shining.  
Isis says that the wed jet eye has already finished the condition of the ceremonial battle  
. It is now ready to return Pharaoh's spirit to the world of death.  
She tells Pharaoh to express his real name in front of the wed jet eye.  
Walking in front of the door, Atemu expresses his name.  
Then the wed jet door is opened and Atemu starts walking inside the light coming out from the gate. At this moment, Honda, Anzu and Jounouchi call Atemu  
"WAIT!"  
"please stay awhile." Honda Asked  
"I doesn't understand you Atemu…not at all. " Anzu Cried  
Her mind raced with his  
_Everybody has been together for a long time but now Atemu but you decided to leave. Although I understands that there is the place behind the light where You should return, I don't understand why Atem_u"

"Anzu it's better you don't understand …but don't forget him either" .  
Jounouchi Said w  
" Yugi! It doesn't matter whether you are It doesn't matter whether you are Pharaoh or Atemu because you are still Yugi, a friend forever."  
Hearing their friends' words, Atemu turns back  
"Sayonara mina"  
Then he walks into the light while his appearance transforms into Pharaoh. Behind the gate, ancient people - the priests and his friend - have been waiting for him. When Atemu goes inside and disappears, the wed jet eye closes the gate.

Anzu is trying to follow but Jounouchi stops her. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and everything is going to collapse. The stone tablet of Hades and the seven millennium items are breaking down under the ground while all people are leaving the place. There is a spirit of Shadi appearing in the ruin. All people have finally come up to the ground. Because the mission of the millennium items to return Pharaoh's spirit to the world of death has been fulfilled, the millennium items are no longer necessary. Everybody is looking up to the bright sky; everything has already been complete into the light.  
"ANZU!"  
Seto's voices was cold and harsh  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes  
"I release you."  
Her eyes still with tears turn towards her friends and return with them to Japan  
while Kaiba and Mokuba are returning to their corporation by Blue Eyes Jet.  
And Anzu and Seto go there separate ways  
(**End flash back**)  
She looked at Seto now and smiled  
"How am I Lucky Seto?"  
And Blue eyes meet dark blue eyes  
And he smiled a genuine smile  
"You have me." and he approached her and kissed her gently  
"now I'm going to be gentle …like I should have been the first time."

_(Dance studio)_

It was many years since Seto's and Anzu's Marriage and divorce and now she

Loved him and he loved her but there sprits were not connected and Seto and Anzu Both new why Anzu being the age of 26 now sat in the dance studio her hair gad grown out again and she was crying She was happy that she sent the children she worked with away…and her own daughter who's eyes were a remarkable crimson but Seto never questioned why this was so he loved her all the same but deep in Anzu's heart she new why there daughters eyes were crimson instead of blue '_Atemu' _Her spirit had bonded with the Pharaoh and he was her spirit Her Eyes widen

"_Its that why you didn't want to talk to me on that day I held you before giving you back to Yugi?." _

There Daughter Was just like the Pharaoh in every way but had Anzu's grace and Seto's cockiness She had already out dueled Her father and was enrolled as a top student at The dullest academy were she was undefeatable.

"Seto." she cried

Then there was Her son So much Like Seto but with her kindness and cheerleading heart

God how was she going to tell him She didn't know she had the faxed over paper work

In hear hands as tears streamed down her face her body shook she was glad she sent there children home and had her own children with Mokuba. She crumpled up the paper work.

"NO!"

She screamed and threw it to the floor and she fell to her knees and hugged her self

She was dieing ,and after she had achieved her dream too she was a famous dancer now she even taught at one of the elite schools in America 6 months out of the year

Then she laughed as tears streamed down her soft skin

"it's ironic you know. This is how ended up dating and marrying your rival Atemu."

_**(flash back)**_

She sat on her knees at school Yugi and the guys had just left they didn't know that she had just lost everything…they didn't know what she was planning it was on accident that Seto walked in to see her crying or was it fate his cold blue eyes stared at her

"alone.." he heard her whisper His blue eyes widen He knew

He knelt down and hugged her

"No Anzu your not"

She shook and cried

"SETO!"

"hush now...love…I am always with you."

He picked her up as she continued to cry and carried her home.  
_**(end flash back)**_

she looked up expecting to see him there and laughed when she found the room empty except for her and laughed again in spite of her self

"I can't believe I'm here again the last time was when you left us"

She hung her head tears coming harder her body shaking

"…before you left me."

_**(flash back)**_

_WAIT!"  
"please stay awhile." Honda Asked  
"I doesn't understand you Atemu…not at all. " Anzu Cried  
Her mind raced with his  
Everybody has been together for a long time but now Atemu but you decided to leave. Although I understands that there is the place behind the light where You should return, I don't understand why Atemu"_

"_Anzu it's better you don't understand …but don't forget him either" .  
Jounouchi Said  
" Yugi! It doesn't matter whether you are It doesn't matter whether you are Pharaoh or Atemu because you are still Yugi, a friend forever."  
Hearing their friends' words, Atemu turns back  
"Sayonara mina"  
Then he walks into the light while his appearance transforms into Pharaoh. Behind the gate, ancient people - the priests and his friend - have been waiting for him. When Atemu goes inside and disappears, the wed jet eye closes the gate._

_Anzu is trying to follow but Jounouchi stops her. _

**_(end flash)_**

"I guess your wondering why I'm here huh?"

Her voices echoed in the room filled with fear and tears

"Well My Kotaishi...I've come to join you final…and I've been meaning to ask you some things…But I guess Death is just another adventure. "

Her body Shaking

"ATEMU WERE ARE YOU?"

The room was dark and she welcomed the darkness into her just like that time in the Puzzle were she gave her spirit to him

"Atemu I still remember your touch… when you ran your fingers through my hair and I hung on to you as you entered into my every soul, I took your darkness , I accepted it If only I could have had you in reality, not only as spirits but as human beings. God I wanted you to make love tome many times…but it happened only in your labyrinth I still felt close to you till he took me you rival Seto seduced me… My Mind cried for you but my body aced for him…is fate so curl to me that My Body and mind conflict each other Our bond was broken then I knew it then and know it now…but now that I'm here again on the verge of death I …."

Her voice broke and she cried her self to sleep

"Atemu…I need you."

_**(Seto's Mansion**_)

He too held the paper his blue eyes watering

"Anzu.."

Why...why hadn't she told him He started down at the paper work when A little girl came bouncing in he looked up at the young brunette her crimson eyes glittering her mothers spirit was all around her

"PAPA!"

He smirked he never told Anzu he ran a DNA test on the young girl before him to see if she had an affair on him…but the young girl was his blood but her eyes like those of his rival the Pharaoh He new she would be his equal the first time she duel against him and won…at the age of 4 now she was 10 and like Him the most ,She had all the grace and beauty of her mother his cockiness but her eyes her eyes of crimson all ways had him on edge

"Amaya…"

She bounced in with Mokuba and Akira her younger brother

"were Anzu? Seto Questioned when she didn't come in with them to drop them as she always did Akira who looked like a much younger version of him self but with soft blue eyes started to cry

"mama...wasn't feeling well she looked really pale…again"

Seto Smiled weekly he knew all to well why she was pale now she told him she was just getting over the flu it was good that thing that he had connections he knew she was more then just sick but how was he to tell Amaya and Akira

Akira was so much like Anzu so bubbly and cheerful but and always be leaving but hurting when those around him here hurting as well

"Don't worry too much about your Okasan Akira ,Amaya…Lets just have fun today."

Akira cheered up and ran into his fathers arms Amaya Watched with her crimson eyes she knew some how she figured out Her fathers Puzzle and Her Mom's

She closed her eyes and asked

"papa…can we go to Egypt?"

Seto's Eyes Widen with shock form his daughter request but she was right Anzu would more and likely go there according to that paper work she didn't have long.

"okay."

He sighed and closed his eyes deep in though

"_it was just like back then Anzu…I gave into your every whim…and I still am."_

They stopped by the studio to get Anzu Seto Knew and so did her children but she was gone a note on the desk Seto Looked at Akira and Amaya

"Let's go."

**_(Egypt)_**

She stood there in the valley of kings And Atemu stood in front of her

"So Anzu you summed me here…again…what's wrong this time."

His crimson eyes scanned her blue ones

"It's been over 12 years Atemu…and your still so cold."

Hey dragged her close

"do you blame me…you went willingly into Kaiba 's Arms…not only willingly you gave him a child that night I know it I since it before I passed on …"

He Kissed her harshly and since her ill ness and passion and broke away to see her crying and kissed away her tears

"I….I……it's true I did go willingly But Seto never had all of me there was one part he could never reach and because of that My Daughter has your eyes and part of your spirit and mine" And She hugged Him

"Atemu...I'm Scared."

"Oh my Kojo...I know but it's alright…"

And he kissed her as she fell asleep.

In the distance The Blue eyes jet appeared and two children come running fast

"OAKA-SAN!"

Atemu Saw the young girl and boy they looked like mini versions of Seto And Anzu but the girl had his eyes and he smiled

He picked Anzu up and walked towards Seto.  
"Atemu.."

Kaiba sneered and he Handed Anzu Over to Him

"Seto…keep her safe…I'm afraid that her troubles are fare form over."

Seto was shocked

"it's the darkness with in her not only her…but your daughter."

Amaya Stood up

"I'll protect my self."

Atemu studied her and smiled

"I know you can."

And walked away once again into the after life

_**(Back in Japan)**_

Anzu woke up In Seto's house with her kids looking over and Seto holding her hand

"Anzu!"

"MAMA!"

And she smiled he saved me My Kotaishi saved me and gave me back to Seto

And Seto Looked at her

"I found out Anzu…and I want you to stay here with me ."

Anzu Smile was her answer

_**(A year latter)**_

Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Mai, Otogi, Shizuka, Sugoroku,  
Shadi, Aishizu, Marilk, Rishid, Akira , and Amaya were all around in Egypt the valley of the kings A small jar in Seto's hand And a gold light filled the air and a wide eye jet opened up and Atemu steeped out and a young woman with long hair stood beside him

And she smiled

"Seto…my love….I will always be here."

"Akira and Amaya be strong and never give up."

"Mina-san I love you all and will always be routing for you just think of the happy face."

Tears coming down every ones faces And Anzu Kissed them all goodbye

"I'll be waiting for you all and we can be together for ever."

**THE END**

Well every one I hope you enjoyed this fan fic I was kidda having writers block but thank you for all your replies It was a bit sad twords the end but I really hope you enjoy Thank you for all the reviews this was my first romance fan fic that I've completed so far

Happy reading every one

Soreja

Taiki-san


End file.
